Love in the Forest
by MapleBurgers
Summary: America decides he's going to play a little hunter and prey game with England and when he's finally caught, things get rather heated between the two.


"_Oh, it will be fun, trust me." _

"Ha… Hah…"

"_But what if it isn't?" _

"Nah… Shit…"

"_Don't worry so much! Just run!"_

"_Run where!"_

"_Away."_

That's how it started, and the chase was still on. Arthur panted heavily, his head whipping this way and that, eyes darting in the darkness surrounding him, looking through the gaps between the trees for who was pursuing him. "Ha.. ha.." He swallowed, wetting his throat as he stopped, a hand resting on a tree to hold himself up. He was scratched and bruised, cloths torn at the knee's and elbows from a few falls. Where was the bastard!

He stepped forward after straightening himself up, pushing a hand through his hair to get it out of his face. He patted his forehead to clear the sweat, looking around, his eyes wide. He almost gritted his teeth, feeling a little angry he was made to run like this through the damned woods.. He wasn't scared of the woods, he wasn't scared of the dark, hell, he wasn't even scared of the man who was chasing after him.. But his heart still beat so rapidly in his chest he knew it would pop out at any moment.

Rushing forward once again, he started to weave through the trees as fast as he could; trying his best to avoid anymore falls, wanting to save most of his clothing. He could just patch it up later after this horrid game of tag.

Little did he know, what he was running from wasn't as far away as he suspected. A man stood, walking after his target with a small, gleaming white smile on his face, his glasses reflecting the moonlight that managed to make its way through the trees. "Arthur… Arthur…" He smirked, picking up the pace when the other started to run once again. He followed him swiftly, weaving through the tree's, ducking under branches, though when he got too close, one came whipping back and smacked him right in the nose. "SHIT!" He let out loudly.

Arthur gasped when he heard something, turning his head back to get a look, though in that moment, his foot caught a raised root and he fell forward, scraping his hands and knee's on a rock as he landed. "Bloody.." He gritted his teeth, almost whimpering at the pain he was feeling, though he kept that inside, not wanting to give any satisfaction to the man.

He rubbed his head a little bit in slight frustration, turning his gaze back once again to the shadowed figure only steps away. "G-get away from me!" He snapped, growling a little bit when his order was ignored. He scrambled up to his feet and rushed away, only making it a few meters before a body came crashing into his, bringing him down to the ground with enough force to knock the air out of him. "Get off.." He mumbled, brow furrowing a little bit.

Alfred smiled innocently but his eyes were clearly telling a different story. "Why would I do that?" he asked, flipping the other around and holding his hands behind his back, their faces just inches away. He loved how the other struggled under his overwhelming strength. The expression of fear England showed on his face sent chills down his spine and excited him.

Staring up at the other when he flipped him over in the dirt, he panted heavily, suddenly remembering he hadn't been breathing for the past few seconds. His heart pounded heavily in his ears when the other got closer to him, and for a moment more his fear shown clear on his face, so evident that it was hard to believe the man had once ruled the seas. He swallowed hard, licking his parched lips once and stared at the other, his face turning to show slight irritation rather than fear. "Right... Why would you do that.." He repeated, moving his head back and rested it in the dirt, closing his eyes so that he could catch his breath. He ran enough for the day, he was tired of it. He wanted this sick game to end. "Well get on with it, then.." He muttered then, opening an eye. "You caught me, what are you going to do now..?" He asked, a challenge evident in his voice as he felt the others breath on his neck.

America's eyes narrowed but the smile never left. He moved his hands so one held both of the Britons hands, while the other reached up and gripped England's neck. "For one.." America hardens his grip "don't tell me to do. I'll take my sweet time if I want too."

Smirking a little sadistically then, even though he obviously wasn't the one in power right now, Arthur stared up at him, opening his mouth to speak. "Now we both know you don't know how to 'take your sweet time' if you want to." He muttered just under his breath, cocking a brow a little bit. "The way you eat, I wouldn't be surprised if you finished off with me in ... let's be generous here, shall we..? 30 seconds." He smiled a little bit, eyes turning off to the side, ignoring the stinging in the palms of his hands where he had cut them on the tree's. He wished he hadn't of run, he should have just faced him like this, but he hadn't and now he was paying for it. He was just going along with it now and challenging him, wanting to see just what he would do if he pissed him off enough.

America chuckled. His voice no longer had that high pitch happiness. He slowly got up with England still held in one hand, his feet not touching the ground. He tilted his head to side as he struggled a little in the air. "You act like you know me" America slammed the other into a tree and started biting the other blonde's neck to the point it almost drew blood

As he was lifted up, he did struggle, the grip on his arms tight and straining him to the very bone. He tried to pull himself up a little bit so that he wasn't just dangling there, though that only eased the pain for a few short moments before he was slammed into a tree and bitten onto. "AH!" He let out, quickly biting his tongue to keep the next moan rumbling deep inside his chest, the only thing heard was a small growl. He had to admit though, it felt great to be bitten so hard.. He could honestly say he liked it more than those others who tried to be gentle with him.. What did they think he was going to do? Cry? HA! He's been through worse in his days.

He turned his eyes down a little bit, looking at the American for a moment before he tilted his head back, allowing him more room on his now tender and slightly bruised neck. He lifted up a leg, wrapping it around the others hips, and then brought the other up as well, just so that he wasn't dangling there. If he was going to bother with this he was going to get as comfortable as possible. He needed that tiny little bit of control. "Mm..." He let out softly, his tongue now running slowly and provocatively over his k-9 teeth, lips barely curved into a small smirk.

America started to slide down with England so they weren't standing. Both arms placed to trap England between the tree and him. He moved up and bit his bottom lip. "You piss me off you know that?"

Staring at the other with a blank expression now that they were on the ground, he waited a few minutes, his lips slowly curling into a satisfied smile after the other bit onto them. "Do I? I never noticed." He egged him on, his eyes growing more and more dangerous and playful. "If you didn't know, you piss me off as well.. Chasing me through the bloody woods like that.. If you wanted sex so badly you could have just asked." He rolled his eyes. "God sake, teenagers." He muttered with slight irritation, looking back to the other then and waited yet another minute before he leaned in, placing one hand on the others cheek, his lips pressing just under the others jaw line a couple of times.

"I'm not a child!" America growled pushing against the bark of the tree. The bark began to snap and break off. He took one hand and started to rip off England's shirt and lowered himself so he could nip and bit at his nipples. Also leaving bite marks along the way.

Arthur shut his eyes a little when the other pushed him further into the tree, his back cracking as the bark snapped under their weight. He winced slightly, opening one eye to watch the other rip off his shirt. He gritted his teeth, well there was a lost cause.. "You say you're not a child but here you are being childish." He whispered close to the others ear as he moved down and started to play with him a little more. He winced again when he bit down, hissing a little at the stinging. He was much more sensitive there; it had been years since he was last touched. He sighed softly, relaxing a little into it, though a slightly annoyed look was stuck on his face as he put a hand through the others hair softly, gripping onto it and giving it a yank back when he bit too hard

"And all this is coming from a country with no power" America cooed, he was on the edge of having no self-control now. "Who knew the bastard colony you used to own would take everything away from you." he continued now ripping his belt off of England's pants and using it to tie his wrists. "I could do whatever I want"

That struck a nerve, and he almost lashed out and grabbed onto the other to show him just how powerful he still was, though his hands were bound and he was even angrier by that point. His brow twitched. "Who said you took /anything/ from me.. Stupid Americans.. You wouldn't be were you are without me.." He growled slightly, getting in close to the others face, his foot moving down between the others legs, grinding his toe into the others groin, teasing.. Though pressed a little too hard, on purpose of course. "You need to learn how to keep your damn mouth shut, brat." He muttered, eyes narrowing a little bit.

He half growled and groaned. "You forget who saved your ass during the bombing of Britain. You were dying and in shambles and that's when I was all alone with no help." He moved back up and harshly kissed the other. Grinding up against England's foot as he was assaulted.

Opening his mouth to say something about the others words, something harsh, the other interrupted him with a kiss, deep, passionate, invading and disgusting. His lips had been dripping with anger and hatred, leaving a slightly bad taste, but DAMN it felt amazing. Such passion could only come from anger; love couldn't ever amount to how he was feeling right in that moment as the other started to grind into his foot. He pressed it back harder, grinding it in the opposite direction to create that much more friction. He kissed the other back slightly harder then as well, his tongue slowly slipping out and forcing it's way into the others mouth, running sharply along the others white teeth, wrestling down the others burger tasting tongue before he pulled back, just to get a lungful of air before he tilted his head to the other side, sealing their lips once again, a hot lust radiating from the both of them now, heating his face and the air around them.

When America pulled back again he gasped to catch his breath. "I'm going to fuck you so hard up the ass you'll crumble" he said breathlessly pulling down the other's pants and boxers. America smirked at the sight of how hard England was and pulled out his own erection. He placed the Britons legs on top of his shoulders and aligned himself to England's hole before thrusting in. Who the fuck needs preparation anyway?

Surprisingly, Arthur was left gasping for breath as well, his chest rising and falling quickly and unsteadily, though his eyes still shown brightly in the darkness, lustful yet still slightly irritated. "You're good with the lines aren't you.." He muttered, rolling his eyes a little bit to egg the other one, though his face heated up when his pants were yanked off, along with his boxers.

"H-hey!" He snapped, face red more from embarrassment than anything else. He had nothing to be embarrassed about but.. Looking down, he bit his lip, slumping back against the tree as his legs were pulled up over the others shoulders, a bead of sweat already running down the crook of his neck. "D-d-" He was cut off completely as the other thrust in, his hands shooting out before him and gripping onto the others shirt tightly, nails digging into the others skin, almost hard enough to draw blood. He shivered from the sudden pain in his hips, almost wanting to shove the other back and off of him, though he couldn't bring himself to do so.. "A-al.." He managed through his quickly closing throat, his voice coming out as more of a whimper than anything else.

He slowly moved his hips down, easing into the other and taking that much more in, moving all the way to the hilt before gasping and tilting his head back into the tree, remembering then and there that he had to breathe.

America stood still for a moment and placed his hands on England's hips to adjust. He placed his head against the crook of the other's neck. He pulled out then slowly pushed back in. "I hate you..." America growled "Everything about you pisses me off"

Half closing his eyes then, he stared down the others back, watching the muscles move as he started to pull out, the rough, tight friction sending every muscle in his body into a small spasm. He smirked at the others words, his breath hitching as he pushed back in and he had to swallow to clear his throat again. "Nn.. I fucking hate you too, li-.. Little piece of shit." He growled through clenched teeth, wincing when he thrust again, though relaxed when he started to pull back again. No matter what pain he felt, it was all starting to feel better and better..

America thrusted in as hard as he could from what England just said. "You think you get hurt and have it bad. Do you know what you do to me?" He dug his nails into England's hips; he sucked on the other's already bruised neck. He groaned from how tight the anal walls was around his dick.

"A-ah!" He let out loudly, gripping tighter onto Alfreds shirt, nails scraping over his skin through the fabric. "Sh-shit!" He whispered, tilting his head back once again, allowing the other more room to suck and bite, which he did, sending a nice little shock through his system. "Mm.." He opened his eyes a little bit and turned them to the side when the other spoke.

He smirked. "Obviously I make you /hot/" He whispered in the others ear, wincing when he thrust deeper in, letting out a soft breath over the others skin. He slowly moved his hand down between his legs, spreading his two fingers and touched the others erection as he pulled out, feeling him thrust back in and smiled lightly, moaning. "Really hot.." He whispered, face flushing red as he moved a hand up, lightly stroking himself, trying to ease the throbbing in his own erection.

America thrusted as fast as he could. "Maybe you do" he replied making his head fall back and gasping. "But obviously I have the same effect if you like to provoke me just ass much to have it rough"

Arthur stared at him for a moment, his back grinding up against the tree a little more uncomfortably now, though he hardly noticed as he gasped and moaned and threw his head back, fully enjoying each thrust the American gave. "Who said.. I wanted it.. Git.." He growled lowly, though despite his words he was happily grinding his hips back into the others as he thrust, matching his pace and pumping himself at the same time, starting to get a little lost in his own world now.

"I could just stop and leave" He said stopping suddenly

Snapping out of it right then, he wrapped his arms around the others shoulders and pulled him in. "No!" He let out, burying his face in the others neck, hips still hungrily grinding into the others, almost begging for him to start moving again. "I didn't say I didn't want it.." He muttered, flustered now, his heart racing in his ears.

America moaned and started to thrust as hard and fast as he can. No words can explain what pleasure he felt right now. He kiss England passionately.

He kissed him back with a soft moan, tilting his head to the side and gave the other a harsh bite when he actually managed to hit that little sweet spot of his. He gasped for breath, not parting too far from the kiss before he dove straight back in, thrusting his hips a little more, his own erection grinding up against Alfreds stomach under his shirt, the friction and warmth causing him to moan again. "J-just.. a little more.." He breathed against the others lips, slipping off from the kiss, though didn't move too far away from his lips as he gasped and panted, closing his eyes tight.

America took one and and lowered it , grabbed the other's erection and tried to pump it in sych to his thrusts. "Anything for you" he whispered. After a few minutes he came hard into England

Arthur hissed a little when the other took hold of him, his hands running up into the others hair and gripped onto it hard, almost hugging onto his head. He kind of was, though.. Suddenly, as he felt the other start to cum, he couldn't help but to as well into the others hand and up his stomach. "AH! A-al.." Was all he could manage at this point, his head spinning too much.

America kissed England softly on the cheek. "why don't you clean up the mess on my stomach before we go? hmm?" He tugged Englands head down to his stomach

Blinking, he turned his eyes up, staring at the other for a moment in slight surprise, though after a moment he frowned. ".. Alright.." He whispered, though there was a slight hesitation as he moved a hand forward, lifting up the others shirt as he moved onto his hands and knee's. He felt his face heat up once again as he slowly licked up the others stomach, licking his own cum from the others flesh.. He hummed lightly, sucking a little more up. It wasn't so bad..

"Thanks sweetheart" America said happily. If it wasn't for his better moral he might have gone for round two. Instead he picked up England bridal style and cover his with his jacket. "Let's go and get you patched up."

Arthur looked up when he finished, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and frowned, shooting him a slight glare when he was picked up and pushed his hand into the others cheek. "I'm fine to walk." He almost growled, face flushed, though he quickly gave up his struggle and crossed his arms, looking off to the side and turned his head, burrying his face in the fluff of the others coat and sighed softly.

"You'll get dizzy. Have you seen your back?" He laughed. America jogged a bit, hopping over random tree roots and fallen trees with little effort. My cabin isn't to far from here.

"Of course I haven't seen my back, I'm not a bloody owl!" He snapped, shooting him a small glare, though he wasn't actually angry with him, how could he be.. right? Sighing, he turned his chin down, closing his eyes and leaned his head to the side, resting it onto he others chest.

"It's where I would take you when I was a kid and we went camping...I'm surprised you didn't recognize the forest at least" he whispered. A brown log cabin finally appeared.


End file.
